


Mask Off

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Masks, Mistletoe, Scars, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Watching, winterpool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Buck, waiting for someone?”  Wade asked.</p><p>“Huh?”  Bucky turned to look at him.  “What makes you think I'm waiting for someone?”</p><p>“Well, you've been standing under this mistletoe...”  He pointed above Bucky's head to the sprig hanging from the top of the door frame Bucky was leaning against.  “For about an hour now.”</p><p>Bucky glanced up.  “Oh.  Hadn't noticed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarleyDeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/gifts).



> Dedicated to HarleyDeadpool who came up with the idea of pairing this two. I grabbed the mistletoe and ran with it.
> 
> Sorry I can't gift wrap them for you :D x

Bucky had been watching Wade for a while now as he helped Clint decorate Tony's ridiculously large Christmas tree. He had the bottom of his mask folded up so that they could talk as Clint was wearing his old hearing aids and the Christmas music Jarvis was playing interfered with his ability to hear conversations.

The going consensus with the Avengers was that Wade was a bit of an ass-hole. Which Bucky wasn't debating, far from it. Wade never stopped. His mouth was constantly running, his ego was bigger than Tony's tower and he never sat still for more than five minutes at a time, unless he was eating or blowing up his own head out of boredom. Bucky still hadn't figured out how he did that one.

However, Bucky had noticed that there was more to him than that. Wade lived by a code, although no-one other than him seemed to be able to figure it out. He would never be classed as a super hero, but then, neither would Bucky. What was it Tony had called them, 'anti-heroes'. He could live with that he supposed.

Sometimes though, Bucky got the feeling that Wade wanted to be classed as a hero. He made no secret of the fact that he wanted to join the Avengers, but much as Steve liked him, there was no way he could be allowed on the team. For all the good he was capable of, it didn't take much to set him off. Like the time he shot a guy for liking the wrong Star Wars movies. Bucky didn't understand that one, although actually, Clint and Tony had agreed with Wade, even if they wouldn't have gone as far as to actually shoot the guy. Not that the dude wasn't a bad guy, but still. Steve had given him disappointed face and that was the end of it.

Wade was hard to figure out. He was always wearing his skin-tight red suit, even now, as he was decorating the tree, something about scars. If the part of his face that was visible was any indication, then Bucky could probably understand, but sometimes he wished he could see his eyes. The mask was freakishly expressive, but not the same as seeing someone's eyes.

He had been lost in thought for so long that he hadn't noticed Wade slide up beside him. “Hey, Buck, waiting for someone?” Wade asked.

“Huh?” Bucky turned to look at him. “What makes you think I'm waiting for someone?”

“Well, you've been standing under this mistletoe...” He pointed above Bucky's head to the sprig hanging from the top of the door frame Bucky was leaning against. “For about an hour now.”

Bucky glanced up. “Oh. Hadn't noticed.”

Wade grinned at him. “Tony has it in every doorway. He wants Jarvis to get a picture of him and Steve kissing under the mistletoe.”

Bucky frowned. “Steve's not into Tony.”

Wade cackled a laugh. “That's irrelevant, Tony just wants to send Instagram into meltdown.”

“Oh.” Bucky smiled. “Yeah, that would probably do it.”

“Since it's here though.” Wade stepped closer to Bucky. “And we're here...”

Wade pressed up against Bucky's side. Bucky smirked down at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Mask off or no deal.” He figured it would put him off, but Wade just smirked at him and didn't pull away.

Bucky waited, his tongue peeking out to slide along his bottom lip, wetting it. He couldn't be sure, but it felt like Wade's eyes were tracking the movement.

Finally, Wade removed his hand from the wall it was pressed against and pushed up his mask until it sat on his head like a beanie. His eyes locked onto Bucky's and he closed the distance between their lips.

Bucky tightened his arm around Wade and pulled him in closer, feeling the heat radiating from his lean frame. Wade's tongue touched Bucky's bottom lip and Bucky smiled, parting his lips and allowing Wade access.

For a man with a reputation for hardcore flirting with anyone and everyone, when it came down to it, Wade's kiss was tentative and Bucky soon took control. He pushed off from the door frame and spun them so that Wade's back was to the wall. He gripped him behind the thighs and hoisted him up. Wade wrapping his legs around Bucky's waist and pulling him in closer.

Bucky swept his tongue along the roof of Wade's mouth, tasting the popcorn from the garland Wade and Clint were supposed to have been putting on the tree, not eating. He had his right hand planted on the wall, his left under Wade's butt helping to keep him up and they were grinding against each other as Wade wriggled between him and the wall. He had his ankles crossed behind Bucky and was tapping his boots together in time to the Christmas songs still playing.

Bucky pulled back slowly, nipping at Wade's bottom lip and chuckling at the faint whimper from Wade as he did so. “You wanna take this some place more private?” Bucky asked and Wade looked at him.

“You know I'm Freddy Kruger under this suit?” He mumbled.

“Yeah and I'm Robocop, so whaddya say?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Sure, why not.” Wade replied, wriggling closer in Bucky's arms. “You're carrying me though, right?” He cackled.

Bucky hitched him a little bit higher and tightened his metal arm around him a bit more. “Sure.” He laughed turning them towards the elevator and watching Wade's eyes sparkle with mischief. 

Definitely better without the mask he thought to himself.


End file.
